


Countdown

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, One Shot, Swearing, alcohol mention, like they really go at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie kisses the wrong person on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

“3!” Natalie glanced around in rush, searching for the familiar head of hair.

“2!” Spotting him, she grabbed at his sleeve.

“1!” She spun him around and pulled down so he was on her level.

And suddenly Michael was being kissed while a crowd of people bellowed out “Happy New Year!”

The cup he was holding tipped over slightly, spilling the sticky alcohol onto his pants as he tried to look at the person currently attached to his face. But it was midnight, she smelled good, and he found himself unable to care.

‘ _Happy New Year to me_ ,’ he thought as he tugged the woman closer to him. She was a damn fine kisser and he was more than willing to lose himself in it. Abandoning the cup completely, he set both hands on her waist and eliminated any space between them. She sighed into his mouth and he caught the noise. Sweeping his tongue into her mouth, he backed her into a door. When she hit it, the door swung open into a small closet. How convenient. He pushed her further back into the room and kicked the door behind them. Her hands found their way to his neck and crept into his hair. When the man shifted his hips against her, she replied by groaning something that sounded like his name into his mouth.

The small closet felt too hot and confining, but he wasn’t going to step away from this woman. Heat filled his whole body and he felt that the woman could melt right into him. Her lips were so sweet it almost hurt and something possessive bubbled up in his chest. He wanted to claim and mark this woman he didn’t know as his own. His lips fell from hers and he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck. Where her loose sweater met her shoulder he bit down savagely in a brutish display. Her hands tightened around his neck and pulled his face back up to hers.

This time she was the one dominating the kiss and he was happy to let her do it. Unwilling to let go completely, he shoved a knee between her legs but she didn’t take the bait. Instead she dropped her hands from his neck to his waist and pulled him tighter to her. Her hands trailed agonizingly slowly down his waist and crept around to his stomach. The muscles tensed involuntarily and he let out a strangled moan at the touch. In response, he dragged his hands up her sides and around to her ass. He was pulling her closer when they heard a crash on the other side of the door. They jumped away from one another like they were on fire and Michael finally got a good look at the woman who kissed him. Damn.

He put on a smile, “Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Gingersnap.”

The woman stared up at him in horror before wiping her mouth off forcefully with her sleeve. Michael frowned at the sudden rejection that tore through his chest. He wasn’t unattractive, and he knew he wasn’t a bad kisser.

The girl kept staring at him with wide eyes before she stuttered out an incredulous, “b-but, you…you’re not Michael.”

It was Michael’s turn to stare now and he grasped for an explanation. Who was she? Did he know her? He pictured his life and filled in the faces of the women he saw in class, at work, on campus and came up blank. He didn’t understand, he w _as_ Michael.

When he voiced his thoughts, the strange woman groaned, “Is that your name? No, my _friend_ Michael. Good Lord you look just like him.”

The man let out a sharp bark of laughter at her emphasis on friend, “Gingersnap, that was not a friendly kiss. That was…well, it was great. But not for a friend.”

He saw the girl’s face flush and her gaze dropped to the ground. She shifted uncomfortably and Michael was processing all that had just happened. This strange girl kissed him. He spilled beer on his pants. He kissed back and shoved her into a closet. She told him he was the wrong person. He said you didn’t kiss friends like that. She frowned.

He was now hyperaware of the beer on his pants and slightly annoyed by the loud music someone had turned on. He needed to get out of this closet. He couldn’t be this close to her unless she wanted him to kiss her again. She followed closely behind as Michael looked around. The room was starting to clear out now that the big moment had hit, and Michael watched couples stumble out, attached at the mouth. So far, it looked like no one suspected what just occurred in the closet.

“Natalie?” Michael watched the girl’s head snap up at the sound of, presumably, her name. He looked up to see who spoke it and made eye contact with a man who _damn._ A man who looked downright handsome, if he did say so himself.

“You’re right, Gingersnap. We do look alike. Nice to know you have great taste in men.”

The man in front of him wore a shocked expression as he stared down Michael.

Eventually the girl, excuse him, _Natalie,_ wrapped her arm around his look alike and pressed close to him, “Michael, hey! I was just telling this guy how much he looks like you, and his name is Michael, too! Isn’t that crazy? Well, I was just leaving. Let’s go.” She walked away before stopping to briefly turn around, “Nice to meet you, Michael.”

He could only nod and watch her go. Nice to meet her, too. The neck of her sweater was pulled slightly off center and he could see the angry mark he left behind. Michael felt his face flush and searched for his beer cup. He started to bring it up to his mouth, but paused halfway there. His lips still tingled, and when he licked them, he could taste something strawberry flavored. Shit. Screwed over by the damn countdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
